The fight for you is all I've ever known
by sarahexox
Summary: Alternative S4 onwards. Will go on to S6. Andrew Treneman never went to Rwanda, and has teenage children. But what will happen when he meets Kim again. Can it ever work? Will be some other ships too: Reddie/Kax/Radam/Rhris/Khris.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't care Jacob, get your stuff ready, right now!" Andrew bellowed up the stairs, ignoring Jacob's constant moaning.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it..." Jacob muttered back, slamming his bedroom door shut.

Jacob started packing his bag, trying to make as much noise as possible with every movement. Stood in front of the mirror he spiked up his brown hair, making sure every strand was exactly where he wanted it. He examined his uniform, his shirt undone partway down showing a football top underneath, and his tie loosely hung around his neck. Smirking slightly, he grabbed his bag, and slammed his door shut again.

It was a typical school morning. It was the first day back at school after the summer holidays, and for Andrew the first of many morning arguments to get his two teenagers to school. Jacob was 15, just starting his final GCSE year and Charlotte was 13. Both attended Waterloo Road Comprehensive, a school Andrew was deputy head at a few years previously. Nothing was ever simple with two teenagers, every simple question would somehow spiral into a heated debate. It was going to be another long year.

Andrew walked back into the living room and sighed, rubbing his temple with one of his fingers, his other hand in his pocket. He glanced around the room, his eyes setting on some photographs on the sideboard. He smiled slightly as the memories flooded into his mind. A photo of the first time he held Jacob. Probably the happiest day of his life. His eyes moved across to the next photo and his smile fell. It was him and the love of his life. The one he could never quite make it work with, however hard he had tried. He thought about her everyday, missed so much about her. Her smile, sense of humour, kindness.

"Dad. Anybody there?"

Andrew felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around to see his daughter Charlotte stood next to him, and Jacob waiting in the doorway, still looking as moody as before.

"We going then?" Charlotte asked, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Since when did i tell you that wearing make up to school was ok?" Andrew asked, before glancing at Jacob, "do your tie up Jacob, you look a state."

"Can we just go?" Charlotte said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door.

"Yeah... Yeah, lets get you two to school." Andrew sighed, figuring he would sort them out in the car. Taking one last look at the photograph, Andrew shut the door and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heads up!"

Charlotte spun around in the direction of the shouting and caught sight of the football flying directly towards her, almost instantly hitting her head.

"Bolton, you moron!" Charlotte exclaimed in the direction of the shouting, glaring at the boy who was now almost on the floor chuckling. She glanced to her side and spotted Jacob attempting to hold in his laughter and swiftly hit him across the shoulder before storming off.

"Nice one mate." Jacob grinned, starting to jog as he approached Bolton and Paul.

"Was actually an accident. Not a bad one though." Bolton joked, picking the ball back up. "You two coming to that party tonight?"

"What, the Kelly's?" Jake replied.

"Yeah, that's the one. Should be laugh, if only to wreck the place. Plus, free booze."

"I'm in!" Paul cut in. "Free booze... You don't need to say anything else to convince me."

"What about you?" Bolton glanced in Jacob's direction.

"Um... I'll try. Doubt my Dad will let me though."

"Who cares. Just sneak out."

"I don't know..." Jacob rubbed his neck, "you know what he's like."

"I didn't know you were his perfect little son now." Bolton sniggered.

Jacob sighed, looking between Bolton and Paul. It was hard enough at that school just people knowing his Dad used to teach there. All the teachers comparing him to his Dad constantly didn't help either, especially when he would never match Andrew, not in any of the teacher's eyes anyway. He just wanted to be accepted, wasn't too much to ask, was it? Apparently so.

"Course not." Jacob sighed, "I'll be there."

-

Charlotte walked into the toilets and headed straight to the mirrors, checking the football hadn't messed up her immaculate hair. Taking the opportunity before registration she started putting her make up back on. The make up that was perfect when she left the house, but Andrew had made her take off. She couldn't understand why he objected so much, but it wasn't going to stop her. Even leaving her room without it was too long for Charlotte to be without her make up.

_Vain_.

Charlotte had heard that word many times. She was obsessed with her appearance, not that she cared, but she always despised the insinuation that she thought a lot of herself. She envied the girls who could walk around with no make up on and still look beautiful. Well, at least still feel beautiful, or just have the confidence. Charlotte didn't. She didn't feel pretty without her make up on and her hair done. However many times people would tell her she didn't need it, it would never change a thing for her.

Charlotte checked her make up once more in the mirror as she packed her bag again, placing her make up and spare clothes neatly at the bottom. She had managed to convince her Dad to let her stay round a mates for the night. Well, that's what she had told him anyway. Really she was heading to a house party, but Andrew didn't need to know that. Minor detail she thought to herself as she left the toilets.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew walked back into the house, putting his keys into the bowl in the hallway and gently shutting the door. With his hands pushed deep into his trouser pockets he walked into the living room and let himself fall onto the sofa. Once again he found himself staring at the photos, staring at that one photo.

_"Kim. I do love you, you know that, don't you?"_

Memories filled his head. So many memories.

_"Kim. Please... Don't go."_

Andrew rubbed his eyes, walking over to the photo and laying it down flat. Keeping that photo around was never going to be easy. It always brought back the bad memories. Kim leaving. His heart breaking. It somehow seemed worth it just to have the good memories back, albeit only for a few seconds.

Kim _was_ the love of his life. They were happy together. Everything was going well. Until the day she got offered a job that she couldn't say no to. Andrew wanted nothing more but to go with her, but his kids came first. He couldn't move them again, not after everything they had gone through. How would he explain it to them anyway? Telling them just how much he loved Kim just made them think he never truly loved their Mum.

Marie Treneman. His first relationship. The perfect marriage. Nice house, enough money, two children. Everyone always said they made the best couple, but then people never really know what happens behind closed doors. He did love her. For a long time he did. They both struggled to make it work, things only ever got worse though.

The scars from that marriage were still apparent years on. Emotional scars. Physical scars. Marie changed rapidly after Charlotte was born. He didn't even recognise her near the end. The Marie he knew was gone, but trying to end the marriage was too difficult. Until one day it all changed.

_"I don't know how to say this. You see, the thing is kids. Your Mum has been very ill. She... She's not with us anymore. She's gone to a better place."_

Of course the children had assumed she had died. Maybe that was easier for them to comprehend anyway. They wouldn't understand what really happened.

He was protecting them. He was protecting his pride.

...

Music, booze, food and lots of hot guys. Perfect party Charlotte thought as she walked into the Kelly's house. Setting eyes on Paul Langley instantly, sighing as she noticed him joking with her brother. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink.

"Hey, what up Charley."

Charlotte looked around in the direction of the voice.

"Bolton. What do you want?" Charlotte replied, placing one hand on her hip, looking angrily at him.

"Come on, you aint still angry about a football are ya?" Bolton asked.

"It messed me hair up!"

Bolton laughed, shaking his head at Charlotte's comment.

"You Charley, are nuts." Bolton teased.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Charley laughed, downing the drink she had in her hand.

"Steady on Char, Dad will go ape if he finds out." Jacob walked up behind Charlotte and Bolton.

"I can look after myself. Chill out." Charlotte replied, grabbing another drink from the side, her eyes landing back on Paul.

...

Tom paced the living room angrily, now and again stopping to let out a sigh before pacing again. Every single evening the neighbours from hell would do something to annoy him. This time it was a party. All the walls in his house were vibrating with the volume of the music. Kids from his school were all outside his house, throwing up in his plants, doing things he didn't even want to think about right outside his window.

"Tom, just calm down." Davina pleaded, watching him warily.

"Every night! Every sodding night!" Tom yelled. "I've had enough."

"It's not worth making a fuss about though. Ignore it."

"Ignore it? My walls are vibrating. How can i ignore that?"

"Just... Try." Davina sighed.

"No. I'm gunna go see if i can talk some sense into that women."

Tom grabbed his coat from the banister and slipped it on, storming out of the house. He walked into the Kelly's house, and glanced around. He couldn't believe how many people were in there.

"Everybody get out!" He bellowed at the top of his voice. The music suddenly cut out as kids started to file out of the front door. Standing back, he watched the kids leave. One caught his eye. Their hood was up, and they were walking at a slight angle. Tom grabbed their jacket and pulled them back, yanking their hood down.

"Jake?" Tom sighed. "I guess your Dad doesn't know you're here?"

"No..." Jacob answered, staring down at his feet.

"Stay there."

Tom walked into the living room to try and find Rose. He spotted Paul kissing someone, the girl with a drink in her hand.

"Langley. Get your hands off her and get out." Tom insisted.

Paul stepped away to reveal Charlotte stood behind her, biting her lip slightly.

"Hey Mr Clarkson."

"Don't start Charlotte. Come with me." Tom walked back out into the hallway to where Jacob was. "Come on Jake."

Tom walked them both into his house.

"Sit down you two." Tom demanded. He watched them sit down before taking out his phone and calling Andrew. When he had finished the call he turned back to the kids. "He's coming to get you now."

"That was so unfair! What right have you got to do that?" Jacob reacted in frustration.

"You're my mate's kids, and you were at a party when I know you shouldn't have been. Drinking. Kissing older boys." Tom looked over at Charlotte.

"You're supposed to be the cool one." Jacob muttered, slouching down in the sofa.

Tom sighed, about to reply when he heard Davina letting someone in. He looked around to see Andrew stood in the doorway, glaring at the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew held the front door open to let the kids in, glaring at them as they walked past.

"Go sit in the living room." Andrew demanded, his words barely heard above the sound of the front door slamming as he shut it. He leant against the wall, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, trying to compose himself before going to talk to his kids.

They had embarrassed him. Well in his eyes anyway. There was nothing Andrew hated more than being made to look a fool, and that was just what the kids had managed in one night. He slowly walked into the living room, looking over at the two teenagers. Charlotte was sat fiddling with her fingers on her lap, obviously nervous. She hated getting into trouble with Andrew, total Daddy's girl from day one. Jacob on the other hand sat with his arms crossed, his body slouched so much on the sofa that he looked in danger of falling off. He couldn't have looked less interested if he had tried.

"What were you playing at?" Andrew asked them both, sounding calm to them, but inside the anger was brewing.

"It weren't even a big deal.." Jacob claimed, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"You know it was!" Andrew snapped, his face clearly vivid. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back slightly.

"Sorry Dad. Just wanted to have a laugh." Charlotte said, her voice quiet, quivering slightly.

"There's a reason I don't let you go to things like that."

"I know." Charlotte looked at the floor. Years of experience had taught her it was better just not to argue with her Dad, just accept what he was saying.

"Because?" Jacob obviously hasn't come to the same conclusion, though Charlotte never did understand why. If she had worked it out, surely her older brother must have. Or maybe winding Andrew up was just a new hobbie for Jacob.

"There's drink, drugs. I don't want you around that Jacob. Neither would your Mum."

Jacob quickly got up out of the chair and left the room, storming his way up to his room, slamming the door. Letting himself fall onto his bed he let out a big sigh, hearing Andrew thundering up the stairs after him.

"Just leave me alone!" Jacob yelled, before Andrew had even neared his bedroom.

Andrew ignore Jacob's request, opening his bedroom door without so much as a knock. He looked down at Jacob, rubbing his temple. "I don't know what to do with you Jacob. I really don't anymore."

Jacob looked away, not bearing to make eye contact with his Dad. Things had been stretched between them both since his Mum had died, although things were never perfect before that either. Winding his Dad up was just far too easy.

"You're grounded. One week. Same as Charlotte." Andrew spoke again, realising Jacob wasn't going to bother replying. He stood, waiting for the argument to come from Jacob, but it didn't. Taking the decision to let him cool down for a bit he quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

...

Jacob sat in his English lesson the next morning. His chin rested on his hand, a pen in his other, lightly doodling on the pages of his exercise book. A page that so far only contained the date, title and some pictures. His eyes wandered away, glancing out the window, not really watching anything in particular. He was just staring blankly. Then again anything was better than that lesson.

English. He really hated it. Really was more like his Mother there. Tom Clarkson wasn't his flavour of the month right now either. Hypocrite. That's all he saw him as now.

Jacob sighed, turning his attention back to the classroom. Everyone was looking at him. He really had zoned out.

"Back on planet Earth now Jake?" Tom asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah." Jacob replied, his tone cold.

Tom frowned, ignoring Jacob's attitude. He decided to carry on teaching, keeping a close eye on the class, but no one more than Jacob.

...

Jacob packed his bag, relieved that another lesson of English had passed. He stood up, putting his jacket on and picking up his bag.

Tom stood at the front, holding open the door as the class left the room. He watched as the last pupil approached the door. Gently shutting it, he turned to them.

"Take a seat Jake, i want a word."

"And i want to go." Jacob carried on heading to the door.

"Hey. Don't make things worse. I only want a quick chat." Tom frowned, feeling slightly insulted.

"Well i don't want to talk to you." Jacob grabbed the door handle and flung the door open, leaving quickly, jogging off down the corridor.

Tom sighed, slowly walking to his desk. He normally got along with his pupils, he normally got along with Jacob. He really didn't understand what had happened.

...

Kim stood at the front of her classroom. It was weird thinking of it as hers again, but she was back. Back at Waterloo Road. Back where she belonged. She was excited. Eager and ready to go. She wanted to have her first lesson right now, but it wasn't long now.

She glanced at the clock. 10 minutes. 10 minutes and her year 7 class would be coming in. Kim expected to feel nervous, but now she was there she didn't.

She smiled as she saw pupils walking down the corridor, laughing with each other. One girl looked around. She knew her, Kim just couldn't put her finger on where she knew her from.

"Kim...?" Charlotte said, walking slowly into the room hardly believing her eyes. She even blinked a few times.

"Charlotte." Kim replied, remembering who it was. Andrew's daughter. Her ex's daughter. The love of her life's daughter.

This was going to be awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte sat down as far away as she could, quickly looking away from Kim. Of all people to turn up as her new art teacher, it would have to be her. She despised Kim. The way she came into her life, replaced her Mum in Jake's eyes and Andrew's. Well that's the way it seemed anyway. Kim got between Charlotte and her Dad's relationship as far as Charlotte was concerned, and then just waltzed off to leave Andrew in pieces.

Kim sighed to herself, watching as the rest of the pupils entered the room and took their own seats. She knew this was going to be difficult, but Kim was always professional, and that was just how she was going to be. She smiled as the class sat down and waited for them to stop their chatter before speaking herself.

"Okay guys; listen to me for a minute. I'm your new art teacher and head of pastoral care, Miss Campbell. Today, i just want to get an idea of what level you are all at. So you can do anything you like, show me your talents."

Kim paused, her eyes running across the room. She smiled as no pupils raised their hands or commented, and enthusiastically clapped her hands. "Right, off you go then."

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she grabbed her sketchbook out and started aimlessly doodling in biro on the front of it. She was far more interested in discussing the 'hotties' of the school with her mates than doing any art. She certainly wasn't going to give Kim an easy ride either; this was payback time.

"Come on Charlotte, you can do better than that." Kim said as she approached Charlotte, a disappointed frown on her face.

"It is art." Charlotte replied, bluntly. She didn't bother to look up at Kim - in fact she didn't even move a muscle apart from the movement of her pen.

"Well i want to see a bit more colour and enthusiasm please."

"You can want what you like, doesn't mean you'll get it."

"I won't ask again Charlotte."

"I'm doing my work. You're distracting me. Please leave." Charlotte said, sarcastically. She finally looked up at Kim, smiling patronisingly.

"Anymore attitude from you and you will find yourself in Miss Mason's office." Kim's voice rose as she folded her arms, glaring down on Charlotte.

"I'm just doing my work!"

"Charlotte Tre-!" Kim stopped, looking away, "get out of my classroom."

"Fine." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door. She swung the door open angrily.

"Straight to Miss Mason's office." Kim yelled after her, as she turned her attention back to the rest of the class. She watched Charlotte leave, and rubbed her forehead. It definitely wasn't the start she wanted.

...

Charlotte walked out of Rachel's office and into the corridor, a letter in her hand. She shoved it quickly into her bag and made off down the corridor. On her way to her locker she ran into Jake, deciding it was probably better to tell him, she walked over.

"You'll never guess who i just had for art." Charlotte said, leaning against the wall.

"Who?" Jake asked, not really caring. He hated it when Charlotte came up and bugged him in school.

"Kim."

"Kim? As in Dad's ex?" Jake exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah. She only went and sent me to Miss Mason. Cow."

"What is your problem with her? She's pretty cool. It wasn't like it was all her fault anyway. Dad was as much to blame."

"Dad is always to blame in your eyes."

"Well he usually is Char, you just can't see it." Jake groaned slightly, walking away.

"Kim ruined it, and left him in pieces. You saw how he was." Charlotte retorted, following Jake.

"No. He jumped into bed with her just after we lost Mum! He's a prat Char, when are you going to grow up and see it?"

"What is wrong with you today? You're even moodier than usual." Charlotte lowered her voice, shocked and upset by what Jake had just said. She did overlook a lot of her Dad flaws, because she loved him. He wasn't perfect but he certainly wasn't as much to blame as Jake liked to make out.

"These stupid travellers are winding me up. You seen them going around like they own the place? Makes me sick." Jake admitted, as he carried on walking. He frowned slightly as he didn't hear Charlotte reply and turned around to look for her. All he saw instead was Eddie staring angrily in his direction.

"Cooler! Now Treneman!"

...

Jake sat in the cooler, his eyes firmly on the pupils outside on the field. He rested his cheek on his hand, wondering what he was supposed to have done. He glanced over at the door as he heard it open and saw Eddie and Kim walk in.

"What were you thinking Jake?" Eddie asked his voice calmer than it was earlier. He shut the door and made his way over towards Jake.

"I don't know what I've done sir." Jake replied politely, his eyes darting between Kim and Eddie. The last thing he wanted was Kim thinking he had done wrong after the way Charlotte had acted earlier that day.

"One of the travellers is saying you attacked them earlier today."

"Well. I didn't. They're making it up."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know..."

Kim stepped forward, smiling softly at Jake. She nodded at Eddie, signalling that she was going to try, and in acknowledgment Eddie stepped back.

"You know better than to lie Jacob." Kim spoke, her voice soft and supportive.

"I'm not!" Jake yelled, getting frustrated by the situation. He groaned slightly, taking a deep breath and looking Kim dead in the eye. "I haven't touched any of them. Honest."

"Then, i believe you."

...

Andrew shut the front door and slipped his coat off, hanging it neatly on the hooks behind the door.

"Kids?" He called out, looking up the stairs to see if there was any sign of movement. He smiled as Charlotte appeared at the top of the stairs. "Alright darling, how was your day?"

Charlotte walked down the stairs and followed Andrew into the living room, taking a seat next to him.

"Was alright i suppose." Charlotte played with her fingers, keeping her eyes firmly away from Andrew.

Andrew watched Charlotte, knowing full well something must have happened. He could read her like a book, the nervous fiddling when she had done something wrong.

"What happened Charlotte?" Andrew asked, sternly. He sat forward and looked back at Charlotte.

"I got sent to Miss Mason. By Kim Campbell."

"Kim..." Andrew managed to say as he rubbed his neck.

"She's my new art teacher." Charlotte explained. She watched Andrew, trying judge his reaction.

"Well, if she's a teacher then you should respect her just like anyone else."

"Dad..." Charlotte whined.

"No Charlotte. I brought you up better than that. You're grounded."


	6. Chapter 6

Kim was ready and raring to go. A new day and something to set her brain to. It was just what she needed. The new sexual health classes were due to start today and she would be taking one of them. It had taken some persuasion for Rachel to agree, but Kim had got the outcome she wanted.

Jake walked towards his lesson with Bolton and Paul. PSHE with Kim. Not exactly his idea of a good time but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Anyway, it was sure to be a bit of a giggle with his mates. He glanced to his side and spotted Phil hurrying past, quickly sticking out his leg, the corridor erupting into laughter as Phil hit the ground. Jake just grinned, stepping over Phil and walking into Kim's room.

...

"Who knows what any of these can do?" Kim asked the class, pointing to the board which contained a list of STIs. All she was met with was a few blank stares and giggle. She ran her eyes over the class, "Phil? Any ideas?"

Jake felt a nudge, an elbow into his side from Bolton. Jake shook his head, laughing slightly at Phil. "Probably the last person you should ask miss." He called out, turning to Bolton and chuckling.

"Enough of that Jake. I didn't see you offering any suggestions." Kim replied sternly.

"Like you're the class stud anyway." Micheala muttered.

"Well we all know who the class slag is, don't we?" Jake said back, almost instantly, glaring at Micheala. "Anyway, i don't care what you think, got plenty of girls who want me."

Micheala rolled her eyes. "Oh, we all know about you and your many girls."

Jake just grinned, looking proud of himself. He turned to Bolton who had his hand out ready to receive a high five, which Jake was only too pleased to give him. However, the grin was quickly wiped off Jake's face when Kim spoke.

"A word at the end please Jake." She said.

...

The class started to empty as the bell rang. Jake grabbed his bag and tried to sneak out with the group. He cringed as Kim called his name and made his way back into the classroom, stopping in front of her.

"I don't appreciate you disturbing my lesson like that Jake. Especially at the expense of another pupil." Kim started.

"It was just a joke." Jake cut it.

"It was not a nice thing to say."

"Okay, i'm sorry. Is that it?" Jake replied hopefully.

"No." Kim sighed. "I'm concerned about what Micheala said."

"Why?"

"Because you are still young and I don't like what I'm hearing. I think i'm going to have to inform your Dad." In all honesty, it was the last thing Kim wanted, but she couldn't let her personal feelings affect the way she dealt with it.

"Miss! He'll go ape!"

"He must have some idea."

"Well he doesn't, please!"

"I'm sorry Jake, i have to."

"Fine!" Jake exclaimed. He turned quickly and stormed towards the door and out into the corridor, leaving Kim not alternative than to just watch him go.

...

Andrew walked up to the school, a confused look on his face. He had been called in, but had no idea why. He certainly wasn't happy about it. His eyes fell on a figure stood at the school door. Blinking a few times his eyes finally adjusted and he made out who it was. Kim. Sighing, he walked closer, managing a small smile.

"Andrew." Kim said simply, nodding her head to acknowledge him. "Come in." With that she quickly walked off. She reached her office and opened the door, holding it open for Andrew. She waited for Andrew to sit down then took the seat opposite him.

"It's about Jake." Kim finally spoke after a moment of silence. Her voice was softer than before, not as blunt.

"What's he done now?" Andrew asked, furrowing his brows.

"I don't really know how to bring this up. It's a bit of an awkward subject."

"What is?"

"Sex."

Andrew blushed. He scratched his head with his forefinger. "Oh. Why about... that?"

"Someone said something in my class today which concerned me. I think you need to be aware."

"What is it Kim?"

Kim could tell that Andrew was growing more concerned, so chose to just say it. "Someone insinuated that he sleep around."

"No. I'd know." Andrew paused, glancing away from Kim's eyes.

"Andrew. He's a teenager. They hide things. You have to deal with this."

"How could he be so irresponsible!" Andrew's voice rose, his eyes darting back to Kim.

Kim looked at Andrew, the expression on her face softening. She moved and sat next to Andrew, placing a hand near his knee. "Andrew, he needs you. He needs his Dad to teach him the dangers and work out what is going on."

Andrew nodded, placing his hand on top of Kim's and slowly turning to face her. Their eyes met and he quickly stood up. "So, is that it?" He tugged at his collar.

"Yeah." Kim replied, barely audible.

Andrew put one hand into his pocket and quickly waked out, shutting the door behind himself. He leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose.

...

Andrew finally made it back home nearly an hour later. He made his way into the living room where both Charlotte and Jake sat. "Charlotte, can you go upstairs please."

Charlotte rose her eyebrows but chose not to question it. Giving Jake a sympathetic look she grabbed her magazine that was on the arm of the chair next to her and made her way upstairs.

"You spoke to Kim?" Jake asked, watching Andrew.

Andrew sat down on the arm of the chair, facing Jake. He nodded. "Yeah. She called me in."

Jake groaned, rubbing his eyes. He didn't utter another word, just looked down at Andrew's feet.

"Is it true?"

Once again Jake didn't speak. He just nodded in response.

"Why?"

Jake shrugged. Gradually he looked back up to Andrew's face. "I'm sorry."

"I just want to know why. I don't get it Jake. You know that's not the right way to behave. You know how dangerous it is."

"Can you just leave it?"

"No. No i can't Jake. I don't know what it going on with you but it stops right now. I am fed up of constantly having to deal with you. This, this has just crossed the line."

"It wont happen again."

"It better not Jake." Andrew rubbed his eyes. "I'm trying my best here Jake. You are not making life easier."

Jake rubbed his eyes, almost mirroring Andrew. The only difference being that Jake was trying to stop the tears gathering in his eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room, quickly stamping up the stairs and into his room. Once in his room he sat on the bed, staring at the picture of his Mum that he kept next to his bed. He grabbed the frame and put it on the bed in front of him, wiping it as a tear fell on it. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard the door opening and he looked over to see Andrew stood in the doorway.

"You don't have to hide that you're upset Jake."

"I don't want to upset you though." Jake admitted.

Andrew smiled slightly, walking over and sitting next to Jake on the bed. "I want you to talk to me, not bottle everything up."

Jake nodded, looking at Andrew. "I just really miss her." With those few words the tears started flooding from Jake's eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Really he didn't want to this time anyway.

Andrew put an arm around Jake. "It's okay to cry..."


End file.
